


秘密

by camellia_nori



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camellia_nori/pseuds/camellia_nori
Kudos: 6





	秘密

第二赛段终于在咸湿的海风中落下了帷幕。打板的刹那周震南几乎要累的直接瘫在地上。

18岁的小孩放起狠话来不知为何还会激动到有些想哭，大概是因为劳累让这个争强好胜的Omega久违的外泄出了他的脆弱。但那份脆弱刹那间就变得无影无踪：毕竟他可是个合格的艺人，台前A到炸天的周震南可是他一手塑造出的，总不能因为疲倦而酿成大错。

Idol的行业规章严密，特别是对于男Idol来说，如果被别人知道了Omega的身份简直可以断送掉他的整个生涯。但这个规章制度并不合理，规则的制定者只看到了Omega们麻烦的发情期，因此却不管他们有多么优秀的天赋，也不管他们有多么的努力，Omega的身份永远有着一票否决的权利。

曾经也不是没有怀着梦想的Omega少年伪装成Bata甚至是Alpha踏上他们憧憬的舞台，成为闪闪发光的星星。但星星太过闪耀总会让喽啰们嫉妒，圈子中的花朵与腐鼠共同分享一片资源，因此一旦那些没本事的Alpha知道了他们Omega的身份，就会用各种下三滥的信息素手段逼他们进入发情期，让他们难堪。不管他们之前有多耀眼，要命的发情期仍然是这些星星的致命弱点。  
没有公司想要这种每个月都会因为生理问题而无法出席活动的idol。粉丝们也不希望看到自己帅气的Idol在这种情况下向不知道哪里来的Alpha张开双腿。

一旦被知晓，那么他们这辈子都不会再踏上舞台了。

周震南知道行业的残酷，此刻任何一丝微小的细节都逃不过那些虎视眈眈觊觎他位置的居心叵测的Alpha。万幸的是他完全可以把刚刚的情感波动仅仅归结于“激动”，而并非“因为劳累而引发的发情期提前”。

站在离他最远处的姚琛暗自捕捉到了小孩语句中的细微波动，于是趁着收工的混乱悄悄溜上了A班和B班的大巴车。

周震南身边果然是没人坐的，姚琛像只猫一样窜到了他身边空着的位子上。万幸的是根本没人注意。大概是大家都太累了，上车倒头就睡，哪有人会在意车上突然多出一个人呢。

拉练结束后的大巴车呛的要死，一群年轻气盛的Alpha们共乘一辆车，累到连信息素都不愿意收敛一下的地步。

浑身燥热。迷迷糊糊的周震南被从四面八方袭来的味道呛醒了。他显得有些惊慌，毕竟这场拉练是他完全没有想到的事情。再这样下去，他真的会被强制进入发情期。

“嘘...”温柔的臂弯将几乎战栗的身体包住，周震南先是吓了一跳，之后却在一股淡淡的烟草气息中平静了下来。

“你怎么在这...”

在让人心安的信息素的包裹下，周震南逐渐回过神来，紧贴着身后的人耳语道。

“我要是不在这，你怕不是要玩完喽。”

姚琛玩味的笑着“这么一大车子Alpha，一个比一个呛，你这都不是发情不发情的问题了，我都怕你还没回到岛上就要直接去世了。”

说罢他开始舔舐起了周震南的白皙的后颈，“高浓度的抑制剂用的太过了，没想到这个月居然遭报应了吧。”

来自熟悉的Alpha气息平缓着小孩的躁动，他完全不知道姚琛在他身后嘀咕什么，只知道这味道太过安心，只让他眼皮打架。

他同姚琛是在海外一起练习时认识的。同是国人又来自同一个省份，加之年龄相仿，他们很快就成了无话不谈的密友。15岁的孩子尚未分化，满脑子都是对于未来的憧憬与期待。他们相约一起出道，在彼此的余生中暗自安排了最重要的位子。

直到有一天，周震南从一阵子浓得化不开的柠檬香中醒来了。

前一秒他还误以为是姚琛疯了，居然在屋里切柠檬吃，正准备起身看看，后一秒便发现自己几乎是瘫软在了床上。

这浓的化不开的味道，来自他自己。昏昏沉沉的脑袋，高热的身体，几乎已经爆炸的信息素的味道告诉他:

这是该死的，Omega才会有的初潮。

他捂住脸不想让同居的室友看到，却恍惚间瞥到了已经站在床边的人影。

姚琛震惊的望着他，怔在原地说不出话来。

大巴车抵达营地已经接近傍晚了，周震南一路上在信息素的安慰下睡得还算安稳。好在周围的AB班学员都是大条神经，看到了营地一个个耷拉着脑袋下车准备回去休息。

姚琛不忍心叫醒熟睡的周震南，专门等到大家都下车后才把他抱下车去。

“怎么还有人在啊？”

前排座椅冷不丁的传来一声，吓得姚琛几乎要把周震南扔出去。

赵磊抬起头来温柔的笑着“是不是南南累的睡着了啊。”

姚琛相信自己脸上故作镇定的表情大概已经被赵磊看穿了，他抱周震南的姿势太过暧昧，再加上车上的人几乎全都离开了，自己散发的信息素在此刻就显得格外浓烈。

“是啊...他最近排练太累了，加上这一天拉练，我怕他身体受不住。”

微妙的气氛在车厢中蔓延开来。

“磊哥！你耳机到底找没找到啊！”来自车下的画外音打破了僵局，焉栩嘉怕是困得不行还要硬撑着等自己的好室友找完耳机再一起回去。

“找到了！我马上下来！”

赵磊急忙起身向车下走去，但又像想起来了什么似的回头对姚琛说道“南南睡醒了记得看住他，别让他像上次一样深夜跑到练习室去了。这两天练习室改装，不让人进的。”

营里的学员几乎是直接从车上挪到床上去的，浴室空荡荡，姚琛知道自己的男孩儿有点小洁癖，就把他拖到浴室里里里外外的洗了个干净。

洁白的后颈和纤细的腰肢在灯光下比白瓷还要光洁几分，小巧的喉结微微凸起，在淋过水后竟让人产生了将它含入口中的冲动。放松的状态让处于发情期边缘的周震南泄露出了隐藏的严严实实的带着些许柠檬清香的信息素的味道。

有谁知道这个台风炸天的酷男孩，信息素其实是清新到不行的水果味吗？

温水浇在身上的感觉太过舒服了，周震南缓缓睁开眼睛，在氤氲的水雾中对上了姚琛几乎是狼一样的那双眼睛。

周震南不知道发生了什么，自己会突然从浴室移动到了练习室。但他确实手脚发软，身体也渐渐升了温。

“南南，你可以不用压抑自己了。”姚琛拉起周震南的手，轻轻放在自己的脸上。那双手的温度高的吓人，仿佛一团火，几乎可以自己融化掉了。  
身下的小孩还迷迷糊糊，感受到了姚琛偏低的体温，接近本能的想要凑过去吻他的唇。

姚琛看出了他的心思，于是将脸贴的更低，方便小孩能够够到他。嫣红的舌尖触及到了他的唇，开始像婴儿一般吮吸了起来。吮吸是本能，此刻的周震南几乎是毫无意识地进行着他的动作。很快轻柔的吮吸变成了啃咬，他身上淡淡的柠檬清香变得越发的浓重。

姚琛被身下的小孩带着，开始释放起了他的信息素，那是来自成年人的淡淡的烟草的味道。来自Alpha的信息素将周震南包裹了起来，他彻底发情了，微微喘息着摊在地板上等待着姚琛继续下去。

他们又开始接吻了。这次不是如同小兽撒娇舔舐一样稚嫩的吻，而是带着侵略与占有性质的吻。姚琛的舌头撬开周震南的口腔，搜刮着里面的每一处柔软。即使是这样还要偶尔停下来让身下的小孩喘口气。三四年过去了，周震南在接吻时依然不会用鼻子呼吸。

周震南觉得此刻的自己简直就是姚琛的一个大号玩偶，完全不受控制的任姚琛摆布着。他大脑放空，不安分的手开始在姚琛锻炼的刚刚好的结实腹肌上胡乱抚摸着。

现在姚琛终于放过了他的嘴了。周震南本就有些肿的嘴唇因为刚刚激烈的吻而变得更加红肿，泛着淡淡的水光，好像有着神奇的魔力，诱惑着姚琛再次吻了上去。

“你...别光吻我...你就不能...唔...”

处在发情期的Omega正巧是个低音炮，因而喘息声比常人更多了几分性感。他的下身早已湿成了一片，后穴的软肉一张一合的，期待着被人进入。

可姚琛似乎对他身体的其他部分更感兴趣。比如现在他正将周震南换了个方向压在身下，从肩胛骨一直吻到腰窝处，留下一个个沁血的红点。他终于将手伸向了周震南那极其需要人照顾的下体，那里已然硬的不像话，几乎是一碰就射了出来，拨开细嫩白皙的臀瓣，隐秘的后穴处也湿得一塌糊涂，几种液体混合在一起，色情到姚琛头皮发麻。

“你快一点...我还想要...想要...更多...”

身下的小孩几乎发出了呓语，低音带着情欲的沙哑。

姚琛硬着头皮给他扩张着，终于还是忍不住一股脑将自己送进了周震南体内。好在Omega的生理优势不至于让他的男孩受伤，但那灼热的内壁却几乎夹得他差点立刻缴械投降。抽插的速度逐渐加快，灼热的甬道几乎让姚琛化掉。他终于找到了周震南体内的那处软肉，大力顶弄着使身下的男孩发出了呜咽，泛红的双眼流出泪水。

这已经不是他第一次被姚琛操哭了，但他并不觉得丢人，因为他沉溺于此，沉溺于姚琛。

“因为姚琛，所以姚琛。”

顶弄越来越深，姚琛把周震南抱起来，让他直接坐在了自己的腿上。身体最深处的腔口终于被触及到了，而他几乎不费吹灰之力就将它顶开，开始在生殖腔内横冲直撞。怀中人的呻吟声一点点变大，不安分的手在他的背后乱抓。

“嘘，放松点，你夹得我快动不了了。”

姚琛冲他的男孩耳语着，声音同样低哑。

毫无节奏的律动开始加快，姚琛知道自己快要到了，却忽然被怀中的小孩紧紧拥住。天哪，谁知道这小东西哪来的那么大力气。

浓稠的白浊悉数灌入生殖腔中，周震南感受到了自己干涸了许久的世界终于再次被滋润、灌满。  
早在四年前，他们就是已经结合过的一对了。

在那个周震南猝不及防分化的晚上，姚琛就早已将他打上了属于自己的记号。

行业规章有个漏洞，只有未被标记的Omega才会被其他Alpha诱导发情。而被标记的Omega除了他最亲密的Alpha外，别人是无从知晓的。

所以这是一份只属于他们之间的秘密。

而他们即将迎来彼此人生中的辉煌时刻。


End file.
